That Mysterious Girl
you see a girl on the streets with somewhat ragged clothes. she is eating meat, but you dont know where it came from.. then you spot a spare gear on her.... what do you do?? Mz.Hyde: That's an interesting hairpiece! Red: *she turns around.* oh.... its just you.. and its not a hairpiece... its for an invention. Mz.Hyde: An invention you say? Red: its still in progress... Mz.Hyde: What are you making? Red: ill show you once we get to my room.. Mz.Hyde: Alright then, lead the way! Red: *your now in luna's room and there is a lot of junk, gears, tools and springs on the floor. in the middle is a thing that is oddly kind of shaped like a gun.* Mz.Hyde: Is that an AK-47?! Red: no... and yes *then she points to a AK-47 an the other side of the room* that *she says while pointing at it * i made for u.. it shoots food... Mz.Hyde: Food?! Awesome!! Red: *she continues.* and this *she pulls off the sheet* is a gun that can turn into any thing.*she puts the gear in place* there. I'm done. *then she picks it up and looks at Mz.Hyde: at the other end. after that she whispers something in another language and it turns into a watch. then she races over does the finishing touches quickly to the gun and pops a chocolate where the bullet is sposet to be.* "open wide" *she says to Mz.Hyde:* Mz.Hyde: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! *SHE OPENS HER MOUTH!!!* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer walked in having heard it and froze. She immediately summoned two spears, one in each hand and sliced the gun in half with one clean movement. "Give three reasons why i shouldn't kill you?" Dreamer asked glaring. Mz.Hyde: Awwwwww! Dreamer! Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer looked back smiled and said. "give me three reasons why I should kill her?" Mz.Hyde: That gun blasted out food! Miss-Dreamerkat: "what?!" Dreamer called standing up straight. Her eye twitched as she stares at mz. Hyde fuming. Mz.Hyde: Yeah! Why do you think I was standing here with my mouth open? Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer turned. "I need a drink!" Mz.Hyde: I know I know, I need to make a liquor run! Red: *unbenonced to both of them luna put it back together in a swift move and put a liquor bottle in where the chocolate was, taking the cork out in the process, and said while smirking to both of them* "open wide!!!" Mz.Hyde: Wooooo! Alcohol!!! Catt Hatter: Mz. Hyde? *Catt asked, sticking her head into the room, Hatt and all.* You're not going to get hungover again are you? Mz.Hyde: Ummm...Of course not!! Catt Hatter: Oh good, *she said relieved.* Last time was horrible. Mz.Hyde: What happened last time? Catt Hatter: You were groaning in bed the whole next day barely concious. *She explained, walking into the room.* I had found you sleeping on the leviathan skeleton and mumbling something about eclairs! Red: *then luna shot into all three's open mouths.* Catt Hatter: *Catt splutte'Red:' and gagged on the caustic liquid.* Wh-what the hey was that for? Augh! It's in my eyes! *Luna couldn't tell if she was crying, or if it was just the alcohol burning Catt's eyes.* Red: "i was aiming for your wide open mouth." Catt Hatter: I was talking! *She said, frantically rubbing her now bloodshot eyes.* Generally I prefer to drink from a glass, and usually it's not alcohol. I'm under age! Red: "and flies were flying in and out of your wide open mouth. toffee?" *then she replaces the liqour with toffee and hands the liquor to mz. hyde.* Catt Hatter: No thanks, my eyes are still burning. *Catt was doing her best to be polite, however good manners tend to be rather difficult to remember when it feels like someone is taking a melon-baller to your eye sockets.* If you could just direct me to a wash basin please, that would be helpful. Red: " its over there." *she then points to a wash basin in the kitchen.* Catt Hatter: Ngh, thank you. *Catt stumbled her way over to the basin, bumping into a set of shelves and the doorway before reaching the next room.* Red: Mz.Hyde: *Hiccup* Red: u drank all of it didn't u Mz.Hyde: M-maybeeee. Red: *she pulls out another one while smirking and handed it to her.* Mz.Hyde: Woohoo! Chardonnay!! Red: *the smirk grew bigger.* Mz.Hyde: More! Red: *she pulls out 10 more bottles and hands them to mz. hyde as her smirk turns into a grin* Mz.Hyde: That was real?! Oh god...That's kind of embarrassing... Catt Hatter: Hey, at least you still had your clothes mostly on this time and a cloak! *She was cut off from further explanations by Luna firing liquor in both of their faces.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer sighed as she started to leave. Obtained From that mysterious girl luna with a gun. (that mysterious girl pt 2)